


The Harsh Truth

by toonbot



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Autistic Dib, Gen, Unnamed AU, ZADF, autistic zim, emotional at the beginning, yes that's my AU's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: It's hard to accept the harsh truth
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Harsh Truth

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Unnamed AU
> 
> For some backstory  
> -This takes place after EtF and the Zimvoid  
> -Zib was taken back to the main timeline after the Zimvoid and is part of the Membrane family now  
> -Considering that Zim and Dib do show some autistic signs if you pay enough attention, they are autistic in the AU
> 
> Ok now enjoy :)

Zim stood in front of the TV. He took a deep breath, and pressed the 'on' button. "My Tallest, can you hear me?" He asked, anxious. The Tallest hadn't responded to any of his calls since the Florpus, and he was starting to question the legitimacy of the mission. Why else would the Tallest not answer his calls? He knew other Invaders had been in contact with them, and he couldn't understand why they'd ignore him. "Master?" Zim snapped back to the TV. Still no answer. "What, Computer?" "You do realize the Tallest won't respond, right? They haven't for the past month. It's time to face the music: maybe they never wanted you to be an Invader." The Irken twitched. "Never wanted me to be a- Nonsense! They assigned me this puny planet to conquer! Every Irken at The Great Assigning heard them tell me this! The Tallest said my mission was top secret, and the most important part of Operation Impending Doom 2! They assigned Earth to ME, ZIM! The Tallest wouldn't lie to me, right?" 

Finally, the TV cut to the Tallest. "My Tallest! Hey my Tallest!" Zim yelled, attempting to get their attention. No matter how loud he was, they never acknowledged him. "My...my Tallest?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Man, ever since we stopped accepting Zim's calls, it's been peaceful here on the Massive." "Haha, yeah, he's probably still trying to call, and even then, we still won't answer him!" "I would say I'm surprised that he hasn't realized that his mission's fake yet, but I'd be lying." Zim stared at the screen with a horrified look. _So Computer was right._ "At least with this final transmission, he'll stop calling us, and he won't ruin any of our plans again!"

The alien slammed his fists on the TV screen. "They...they lied to me. THEY LIED TO ME!" Zim screamed, and the waterworks started flowing. He heard a soft squeak from behind him, and he turned around. GIR and Minimoose stood there, confused. Master? Is somethin' wrong?" GIR asked. Wiping off the tears from his face, Zim grabbed both robots and hugged them. All kinds of thoughts were racing through his head. Irkens aren't supposed to show emotion. Irkens are programmed to be emotionless, killing machines, made to obey every order given. He'd always been different. He never did pick up on social cues others had given him, ESPECIALLY the Tallest. "Master, are ya still goin ta take over the Earth?" Zim looked down at the blue-eyed robot. "No GIR. I don't have a mission anymore. I never did."

A week later...

"Boom! Headshot!" Gaz yelled, pointing to the TV. She nudged Zib in the arm. "Try to beat that!" Zib laughed. "Just because Dib doesn't play games as much as you do, doesn't me I can't beat you!" "Do you two think you can keep it down? I'm trying to listen to these audio samples from Bigfeets." Dib mumbled, gaining a dirty look from Gaz. Just then, Professor Membrane appeared in the doorway. "Ah, there you are, children. Tonight's Family Movie Night, and I need you to decide on a movie, preferably in the next 3 hours. Oh, and remember, something that we can ALL watch." He glared at Dib, who he knew would recommend another cryptid-related film. "Ok, fine. I won't ask to watch one of my movies. Jeez…" Membrane shook his head. "I am going to leave and get some snacks. Be good, children! After the Professor left, Dib stood up and ran out the door. Zib and Gaz called out after him, but he didn't listen. "We're gonna go after him, aren't we?" Gaz sighed. "Dad will kill us if we don't."

"Where do you think he went?" Gaz shook her head. "Knowing Dib, he probably went to Zim's house. He's been ranting about how Zim hasn't been up to anything for the past week.” A beeping noise came from Zib’s PAK, and he mumbled something so quiet that Gaz couldn’t hear what he said. “Sorry. The PAK always starts beeping and making loud noises whenever I’m close to or around Zim.” “Can you see if Dib is anywhere nearby? Can’t you call him or something?” The hybrid nodded. “Oh yeah, I forgot I can do that.” It only took 5 seconds for Dib to answer, and his words were worrying. “Dib? Where are you?” “It-It’s Zim. He’s...not responding to me. AT ALL. You need to hurry over here.” The two siblings shrugged at each other and ran to the alien’s base.

  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Gaz started to growl at Zib. “Zib...can you stop your PAK from beeping? It’s _really_ getting on my nerves.” After that, the beeping stopped. “Oh, look at that.” The boy chuckled, still giving a fearful look to the girl. Opening the door, destruction was all that could be seen. “Dib, what happened here?” Dib stood up, and walked to the others. He shrugged. “I...don’t know what happened. It was like this when I came here. Zim isn’t even responding to me when I try to ask him what happened. He just keeps mumbling something in Irken, and I can’t understand it.” Zib then pushed him aside, and sat beside the Irken. “...He’s saying something about his mission and life being a lie. I don’t know what it means.” “Can you try talking to him? If you can translate what he’s saying, maybe you can talk to him in Irken.” The alien sat up, and spoke in English. “It was all fake. The mission was fake. My life was fake.” “What do you mean? You said your leaders wanted you to take over the Earth.” Zim’s breath was ragged, and his face was burned. “They just sent me here to get rid of me. Nobody cares about me. I’m just seen as a nuisance. If I’m not an Invader, what am I then?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want info about the AU I'll post stuff about it on my tumblr: https://toon-alien.tumblr.com/


End file.
